Your Mother and mine (Alternate version) (Riku Pan version)
There will be a note after you read this (At Hangman's Tree, the gang returned, still wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Bonnie still having her shirt off and tied around her waist over her skirt, and they are singing the song from the part. Even Vivi and the people of Alabasta arrived with them) Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mowgli: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Bonnie: (Singing) True blood brothers To the end (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like the Indians they are. Waiting for them are Xion, Satsuki, Dedenne, and Serena, who already took off their war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Bonnie's Pikachu doll and Mei's Totoro doll are laying on the bed next to two pillows in Xion and Satsuki’s room. Even Vivi stopped and noticed their glum reactions and realized that Xion has something to say to Riku) Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then Riku, the Turtles, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered, with Riku and the Turtles still wearing their big and little Indian headresses respectively, cuing the kids to stop singing and dancing. As Splinter and Meta Knight stepped aside, Leonardo spoke up) Leonardo: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greet their braves. Riku: (Imitating Cobra) How! Lost Gang: How! Vivi and people of Alabasta: How! Pikachu: Pika! Mowgli, Clemont, and Ash: How! Bonnie and Mei: How! (Riku and the Turtles went over to Dedenne and the girls, who are still sulking) Donatello: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greets little mothers and friends. Riku: (Imitating Cobra): How! Girls: (Flatly) Hmph! Dedenne: Dedenne. (Riku and the Turtles were suddenly surprised, although Vivi knew why) Riku: Wow, guys. Is that how you say that to us? (Satsuki, Serena, and Dedenne got up and walked away and Xion remained and gave Riku the cold shoulder when Riku said this) Raphael: Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we’re wonderful! Satsuki: (Sarcastically) Especially Vivi. Riku: (Confused) Vivi? Vivi: Xion has something to say to you. (He realized) Riku: Oh yeah, that’s right. (He turned to Xion, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Riku: Xion, um, Masters Splinter, Vivi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Vivi did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. Xion: (To Vivi) Is it true? Vivi: It's true. (Realizing what really happened between Riku and Xion, Vivi smiled happily) Xion: (To Riku) So, you do have feelings for me? Riku: Yeah. That afternoon on the way to Mermaid Lagoon, when you told me that I was brave, gorgeous, and handsome, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Riku: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Xion: (Hopefully) So that means...? Riku: Yes. I like like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let’s just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (The Turtles, Vivi, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Dedenne, and the girls, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Michelangelo then spoke up) Michelangelo: That’s lovely, man. Splinter: Riku really blossomed. His love for Xion gave him the courage to speak his true feelings. Mickey: That’s right. Donald: And Xion is showing the same thing as Riku. Vivi: Indeed. Goofy: She's right. (Riku and Xion hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Satsuki went up to Xion) Satsuki: I see you have loved each other. Xion: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Satsuki: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Xion realized) Xion: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Xion say that, Riku, seeing how homesick Xion is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Riku: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me and the Turtles if you want to go home. Xion: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Riku: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Riku understands her feelings, Xion nods in agreement) Xion: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Riku shake hands. A citizen of Alabasta comes in and whispers to Vivi and the people of Alabasta and Vivi turned to Riku and the Turtles' group) Vivi: One of my people says that Shredder, Krang, and their pirates are heading our way. But we don't even know why they know where your hideout is now. Citizen of Alabasta: So we're going to be on lookout and guard you in case of an attack. Riku: Okay. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (In Unison) Be careful. Vivi: We will. (Vivi and the people of Alabasta leave the hideout and guard it from the outside. Riku turned to the others) Riku: Don't worry. Everything is fine. Leonardo: Let's resume having fun! Riku: (Flatly) Right. (Then Xion goes over to Satsuki) Satsuki: Well, I understand you love Riku, but we need to get Ash, Pikachu, and the kids to sleep. Xion: I know. (They, along with Serena and Dedenne, went to go talk with their friends and family. Riku turned to the Turtles, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) Riku: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and the Turtles if she wants to go home. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (In Unison) What?! (They see Dedenne and the girls trying to talk to the other two girls, Lady, Tramp, Pikachu, and the boys, who are still playing Indian) Xion: Girls! Lady! Tramp! Pikachu! Boys! It’s time to take off the war paint and get ready for bed. (The other two girls, Lady, Tramp, Pikachu, and the boys stopped playing upon hearing that) Mowgli: Bed?! Clemont: Why? Bonnie: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Mei: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. She right. (Lady and Tramp in agreement) Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: (Aghast) What? Satsuki: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Mei: Home?! Mowgli: Leave Neverland?! Clemont: We just got here this morning, Satsuki! Xion: You don’t understand. It’s just that.... Bonnie: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Daddy wanted Xion out of the nursery. Serena: But what if Riven were to change his mind and finds us missing? He would be heartbroken along with Musa. Mei: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Serena: Hey! That’s selfish of you to say that! Satsuki: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (The Turtles jump in between them) Leonardo: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Donatello: (Acting like an Indian) Stay many moons. Raphael: (Acting like an Indian) Have heap big time. Xion: Now, guys, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Michelangelo: (Ignoring Xion) Assistant Chief Little Flying Eagles have spoken. (He and the other Turtles go into their and Riku's room. Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy goes over to the curtained doorway to the room and turned to Xion and the others) Riku: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Splinter: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Mickey: (Whispering) That’s the way to do it. (Dedenne and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Riku and the mentors went into Riku and the turtles’ room to be alone with the turtles. Deciding to take Riku and the mentors’ advice, Dedenne and the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family) Dedenne: Deden! Xion: Guys, listen! (The other girls, Lady, Tramp, Pikachu, and the boys stopped playing again) Xion: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the people of Alabasta? Bonnie and Mei: Yes. (Xion and Satsuki went over to Bonnie and Mei and took off their Indian head wear and feathers) Xion: But you can’t. Satsuki: You need a mother. Serena: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Gang has tied up Sora and Kairi and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Bonnie: Aren’t you our mothers, Satsuki and Xion? Satsuki: Bonnie, we’re not your mothers, really. Xion: In fact, you need one mother. And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Xion untied Bonnie’s shirt from her waist and after wiping the war paint off her belly, she helps Bonnie put her shirt back on) Mei: Did my mommy have floppy ears and wears a ochre coat? Serena: (Giggles) No, Mei. That was Lady. Satsuki: And besides, she’s a dog, not a human. Xion: I’m surprised of you thinking Lady is your mother, Mei. That’s just sad. (To the others) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Satsuki) Right? Satsuki: That’s right. Dedenne: Dede. (Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Gang stopped playing and became interested that Chiro spoke up, getting the others’ attention) Chiro: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Sora: What was she like? Kairi: Yeah? (Chiro accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Chiro: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Sora and Kairi hits their heads on the ground) Antauri: Well, if it’s sad like Satsuki and Xion said, I guess that might be true. Wakko: You know, I had a white mouse once. (Nova shoves him angrily) Nova: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Wakko: Chocolates? Nova: Why, you...! (She jumps at Wakko, knocking Yakko into Chiro, who released the rope, knocking Sora and Kairi onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Kids, except Jinmay and Antauri, broke into another fist fight. Jinmay turned to Satsuki and Xion) Jinmay: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Satsuki: Okay, I will. Serena: I’ll tell it with you, Satsuki. (To Xion) Xion, what about you? Xion: (Unsure) Well.... Satsuki: I understand you like Riku, but.... (Xion gives in) Kimi: Alright. (Satsuki turned to the Lost Gang) Satsuki: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Gang stopped fighting) Satsuki: Me, Serena, and Xion will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Gang got excited) Dot: Yeah, tell us! Sparx: Tell us! Otto: Yay! Gibson: Yes, please, girls! (Jinmay and Antauri joined them to listen to the story too. As Chiro sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Gang on either the seats or the floor, Clemont, Mowgli, Ash, Pikachu, Lady, and Tramp next to the bed, Dedenne, Mei, and Bonnie on the bed next to Satsuki and Xion, and Serena sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Satsuki made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Satsuki: How about I go first, then Serena, and then Xion. That okay? Serena and Xion: (Nods) Okay. (Outside, Vivi and the people of Alabasta, along with April, Vernon, and Irma, have already accidentally fell asleep on their duty and unknown to them, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Slash, the chained Leatherhead, who is no longer gagged, and all of the pirates, arrived finally) Krang: (Whispering) Well, my crew. (Gesturing to Shredder) As well as Shredder's crew, Shredder and I told you we'd get us here. At Riku and those meddlesome turtles' hideout! (He and Shredder chuckles evilly while the crew, except Leatherhead, smiled evilly in agreement) Shredder: (Whispering loudly) Finally, after all these years, Krang and I will...! (Baxter shushes him) Baxter: (Whispering) Shh! Hush now, they're talking about sssssomething now. (Then, a split screen shows the outside with Shredder, Krang, and the pirates and the inside with the good guys as Mei spoke up) Mei: I can't wait to hear about what my mommy is! Bonnie: So do I, Satsuki! (The pirates, except Shredder and Krang, suddenly turned their looks from evil smirks to confused looks upon hearing this. Then Satsuki began) Satsuki: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the war paint off Mei and Bonnie, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their Indian head-wear and feathers, although Ash kept a feather on his hat) Satsuki: (Singing) She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Satsuki from inside continued her turn, the pirates' confused looks suddenly turned to interest while Shredder and Krang's evil smirks (Although we can't see Shredder's due to his mask) turned to passionate smiles while waiting for their moment to strike) Satsuki: (Singing) The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the Lost Gang started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Wakko and Otto, who continued to listen, held their chocolate bar and banana respectively and didn’t take one bite. Even Ash removed the feather from his hat and Pikachu wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor. Outside, even the pirates' interested looks started to become sad as well, except for Shredder and Krang) Serena: (Singing) What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, in Riku and the turtles’ room, Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo overheard the whole thing and were interested. Raphael on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Neverland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the others in listening to the story. Back in the room, Clemont spoke up after Serena finished singing) Clemont: Oh yeah. I remember now. Bonnie: I’m starting to remember. But tell us more. (Xion then took a turn) Xion: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Clemont and Bonnie nodded, finally starting to remember. Xion then started singing again) Xion: (Singing) Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates, except for Leatherhead, instantly became touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Shredder and Krang, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike still. Bebop lifted part of his vest up to reveal to Rocksteady and Slash a chest tattoo of a heart with a paper cloth that says “Mother” on it. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Shredder's cape, but Shredder snatched his cape back angrily and he, along with an annoyed Krang, shushed them. Inside, Mei and Bonnie spoke up sadly) Bonnie: I want to go home! Mei: I wanna see my mommy! (Angered, Raphael came out and lashed out at them, surprising the others in the room) Raphael: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never! Riku: Raph, calm down. Raphael: Shut up! (He storms back in the room. Raphael then turned to Riku and guiltily calmed down) Raphael: Was I too hard on them? Riku: A lot. (Outside, Shredder and Krang turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Shredder: (Whispering) Men, get ready to attack when they come out! Krang: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Slash: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls, mostly Satsuki and Xion, are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Rocksteady: (Crying and whispering) I want my mom now! Dingodile: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain! Tiny: (Crying and whispering) Me three! Shredder: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Krang: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! Bebop: (Crying, snorting, and whispering) Mama.... (The Komodo Brothers blew their noses on Pinstripe's tie, much to the potoroo's annoyance despite him being sad too. Tiny blew his nose on Dingodile's tail as well, much to the mutant's annoyance despite him also being sad. Then, Satsuki, Serena, and Xion started singing, as the pirates, except Shredder, Krang, and Leatherhead, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Shredder had to muffle his annoyed scream in his mask while Krang groaned quietly in annoyance, seeing their crew feeling emotional over a song) Satsuki, Serena, and Xion: (Singing) Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” Your mother and mine (The song finished and the split screen ended with the inside, Clemont and Ash then got up) Clemont: The girls are right. Ash: I think we should leave for home at once. (The Lost Gang then got excited that even Wakko and Otto finally ate their chocolate bar and banana respectively with one gulp) Dot: Can I come, too, guys?! Chiro: We want to go with you! Sparx: Please? Jinmay: We want a mother, girls! (As everyone got up with the Lost Gang getting excited, Satsuki agreed) Satsuki: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Riku and the turtles’ room) Satsuki: Well, that is, if Riku and the turtles don’t mind. (Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the turtles came out, with Raphael giving an apologetic look) Riku: Nah, we don't mind. Michelangelo: We completely understand your decisiorino. Raphael: And under the request of Splinter, I'm sorry for lashing out. Good guys: It's okay. Goofy: Raph was just frustrated by the fact that you're leaving suddenly. (Suddenly, they heard screaming and scuffling from up above) Xion: What was that? Riku: Sounds like Vivi is battling the pirates with April, Vernon, and Irma reporting! (Outside, however, the sounds were actually Shredder, Krang, and the pirates, all recovered from the song, making these noises with shouting, weapons, and poundings, Leatherhead now gagged again, Bad Cop/Good Cop, April, Vernon, and Irma bound and gagged as well and Vivi and the people of Alabasta knocked unconscious. It turned out after the pirates cried their eyes out, it woke Vivi, April, Vernon, Irma, and the people of Alabasta up and when they got ready to attack, the pirates noticed, snapped out of their emotional state, knocked Vivi and the people of Alabasta out, discovered Bad Cop/Good Cop's betrayal, tied up and gagged April, Vernon, Irma, and Bad Cop/Good Cop, and then made the noise. Once they finished making the noises, the good guys from inside became concerned) Satsuki: Who won? Leonardo: Don't worry. If Vivi and her people won, April will give us the all-clear sign. Donatello: Listen. (They listened. Outside, a smirking Rat King imitated April's voice) Rat King: (Imitating April) All clear, guys! (Inside, the good guys fell for it) Riku: They won! Michelangelo: Victory! Thy name is pizza! (The group cheered while the pirates, except Leatherhead and Bad Cop/Good Cop, smirked evilly at this. Mowgli then turned to the others) Mowgli: Well, shall we? (The kids agreed and they, except Satsuki, Xion, and Ash, exited the hideout. Before Serena and Pikachu headed out, they turned to Ash) Serena: See you outside. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Ash: (Nods) Okay. (Serena and Pikachu then left. In the other room, Riku and the turtles took off their big and little Indian headresses and hung them) Riku: I'm sure they’ll come back and visit. Donatello: I agree. I am certain of it. (With that, Michelangelo borrowed Riku’s ocarina and started playing on it. Riku and the other turtles came out of the room to say goodbye) Satsuki: Riku? Do you want...? Riku: Nah. I just want to say goodbye. (Ash and the girls nods in an understanding way) Ash: We understand. Xion: We’ll see each other again on visits. Satsuki: Yeah. (Riku and the turtles nods) Riku and the turtles: Well.... Group: Goodbye. (Riku and the turtles went back in their room and Riku accepted his ocarina back from Michelangelo when he finished playing and they, along with Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello went to sleep. Ash and the girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, and Leatherhead is next to them, still chained and gagged, as well as the still bound and gagged April, Vernon, Irma, and Bad Cop/Good Cop. But Pikachu and Serena are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Satsuki screamed and Xion pulled her Keyblade out, the Skeleton King and Tropy each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Ash pulled his Greninja Pokeball out) Ash: Grenin...! Skeleton King: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Ash: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, I’m getting Riku and the turtles! Tropy: (Whispering) Go ahead. Then your Pokemon and friend will die first if you do so! (Confused, Ash turned to see Pikachu and Serena, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Tiny and Dingodile. Those two must've planned this for revenge against Ash for humiliating them back in the Forest Labyrinth and to make matters worse, Pikachu is bound in electric-proof rope) Ash: (Whispering) Pikachu! Serena! (He was about to run at them, when Dingodile pointed his flamethrower at Pikachu and Serena) Dingodile: (Whispering) Make one move and the sheila and electric rat get toasted. Tiny: (Whispering) He be right! (Concerned for Pikachu, Serena, and the others, Ash hesitated at first, but then gave in grudgingly) Ash: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. (He puts his Greninja Pokeball away and collapsed on his knees in defeat. Then Koala Kong and N. Gin grabbed him) Shredder: (Whispering) Alright, men. Take them away. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Chiko’s Tree, Swackhammer turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket in determination. He then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Meowth) Swackhammer: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Tommy and Dil Pickles. Rocksteady: (Whispering) But Captain, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats. Bebop: (Whispering) Yeah. (Snorts) That way we can be done with it. Jessie: (Whispering) That’s right. James: (Whispering) I agree. Meowth: (Whispering) Me three. Swackhammer: (Whispering) We would if we could. But I gave my word, not to lay a finger, or a hook, on Tommy and Dil Pickles. (He then lowered the present into the hideout) Swackhammer: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Swackhammer never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Swackhammer and the henchmen then left to return to the ship while Pocahontas and the Powhatans remained there unconscious) Note: As it showed above, this was the original version of this touching song before being changed in the progression of this story. Originally, Vivi, April, Vernon, and Irma were to guard Hangman's Tree in case the pirates came, but then after the song and Raphael apologizing for lashing out at his friends, the pirates, who were waiting, snap out of their emotional status from the song and ambush Vivi and captured April, Vernon, Irma, and a traitorous Bad Cop/Good Cop offscreen and then fool the good guys into thinking the fight is going on and when they make the fake all-clear signal with the Rat King imitating April's voice, that's when the pirates capture everyone, except Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the turtles. Then after the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys, along with Pikachu and Dedenne, saves Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the turtles from the bomb, which afterwards they save Buttercup from death, they find Vivi all recovered and that's when they recruit her and Casey to rescue their friends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it